Rainbow Pretty Cure
Rainbow Pretty Cure (レインボープリキュア''Reinbou Purikyua'') is a season created by Keeley Morris and in this season of Pretty Cure, the evil group called Despair is turning the world into the world of sadness and it's up to the Rainbow Pretty Cure to protect the world from Despair! Characters Cures Mirai Sakura (未来さくら''Mirai Sakura'')/ Cure Friendship (キュアフレンドシップ Kyua Furendoshippu) - Sakura is a 15 year old girl who's dream is to become a very helpful person. Sakura is a third year student at Dream Middle School for girls. Her Alter Ego is Cure Friendship who's theme colour is Pink. Yuya Akemi (油谷あけみ''Yuya Akemi'')/ Cure Harmony (キュアハーモニー Kyua Haamonii) - Akemi is a 13 year old girl who's a first year at Dream Middle School for girls, her dream is to become a teacher. Her Alter Ego is Cure Harmony who's theme colour is Green. Miyako Rina (美也子りな''Miyako Rina'')/ Cure Lilly (キュアリリー Kyua Ririi) - Rina is a 15 year old girl who's also a third year student at Dream Middle School for girls and childhood friends with Sakura, her dream is to become a professional cook. Her Alter Ego is Cure Lilly who's theme colour is Yellow. Madoka Kaoru (円かおる''Madoka Kaoru'')/ Cure Coral (キュアコーラル Kyua Kouraru) - Kaoru is a 14 year old girl who's a second year student at Dream Middle School for girls and her dream is to become a famous idol. Her Alter Ego is Cure Coral who's theme colour is Blue Matsumoto Mitsuko (松本みつこ''Matsumoto Mitsuko'')/ Cure Shining' (キュアシャイニング Kyua Shainingu) - Mitsuko is a 12 year old year old girl who's a first year at Dream Middle School for girls, her dream is to become a Artist. Her Alter Ego is Cure Shining who's theme colour is Purple. Yukimura Momoko (雪村ももこ''Yukimura Momoko'')/ Cure Magic (キュアマジック Kyua Majikku) - Momoko is a 14 year old girl who's a second year student at Dream Middle School for girl and her dream is to become a famous singer. Her Alter Ego is Cure Magic who's theme colour is Red. Harmonia Kingdom Ricky the Raccoon - Ricky is a Raccoon who's as kind as his sisters. He and his sisters must find the Rainbow Cures for them to help their princess. Angel the Cat - Angel Is the most loyal to the princess out of her sister and brother and must find the Rainbow Cures to help her dear princess. Poppy the Tiger - Poppy is the youngest of the trio and is always silly. She must help find the Rainbow Cures to help her princess Princess Diana-Rose - the Princess of Harmonia Kingdom. Long ago Despair had attacked and Princess Diana-Rose sent 3 mascots to find the Rainbow Cures to help her protect her kingdom Despair Queen Despair Liza bethel - the Main villain of the series and leader of Despair. Her plans for the world is to make the world all upset and she'll be happy. Madam Sadness - She is the only person who goes to earth to make people upset and is Queen Despair Liza bethel's faithful servant. Hoshikawa - The Main monster of the series and is made by the charm on Madam Sadness' neck. Items Rainbow Rod-The season's main transformation item, allows the Cures to transform and attack. Rainbow Crystals-The season's main collectable items. The Rainbow Crystals will be able to save Harmonia Kingdom and save Princess Diana-Rose. Locations Dream Middle School-The school that the Cures attend. Their Student Council President is Sakura. Despair-The Villains main lair. Their Queen is Queen Despair Liza bethel. Harmonia Kingdom-The Mascots Kingdom. It has been under attack by Despair. Their Princess is Princess Diana-Rose. Trivia This is the second series where the lead Cure is the Student Council President, preceeded by Aida Mana/Cure Heart. This is the first series where the lead Cure is Princess of a Kingdom. Category:KeeleySeries Category:Series Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure